The Chaos Theory
by Ashika
Summary: I say that Chaos didn’t start out as an all powerful entity bent on destroying the universe. So if he didn’t, then what made him the way he is known now? Or more importantly, how did he begin?


**Prologue:** In the Beginning...   
  
**Summary:** I say that Chaos didn't start out as an all powerful entity bent on destroying the universe. So if he didn't, then what made him the way he is known now? Or more importantly, how did he begin?   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, even though she doesn't appear in this story...yet. I don't claim to own any of the names in this story either, but they ARE my characters.   
  
***   
  
_I've always had a soft spot for those less fortunate. I guess you could say it's because I used to be like them. Obviously that's not true anymore. I am now one of the most feared and respected entities in the universe. Probably more feared than respected, but you take what you can get.   
  
I've always felt that a person should, at some point, tell their life's story. I suppose this is as good a time as any.   
  
Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Chaos. I have seen many things ever since my birth. I've also had many names. I have been worshipped as well as scorned by the humans of Earth. I will begin from the beginning.   
  
It begins before I was ever born. It begins with my mother and my father, a tale that begins in the beginning of time, a story that begins with death. _   
  
~~~   
  
"Stupid, stupid woman! What were you thinking? I TOLD you not to go outside after dark. Damnit Kylen! I TOLD you that there were monsters out there. Not all of them are walking around on four legs! Some of them are HUMAN." The young man's eyes were widened in fear and anger.   
  
"I know what you COMMANDED me to do. It's not as if you gave me any choice. I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself, RAFE!" Her voice grew louder as she got angrier and angrier. Even if he was her husband, he had no right to tell her what to do every moment of her life.   
  
"But can you take care not to kill the child? Can you make sure that someone won't come along, try to kill you, and instead of losing you we lose the baby? That's not fair. Not to you, not to me, and not to the unborn child," Rafe's voice had dropped to a whisper that chilled her to the bone.   
  
Kylen's eyes widened in shock. How could he say such things to her? Of course she would never let the child be killed. She turned and ran crying from the house. She didn't need nor want this. She could take care of herself and she would prove it to him one way or another.   
  
Rafe was going to regret that he had ever said those things.   
  
~~~   
  
After she ran from the house, Rafe slowly walked to the doorway. She had left the door open. He watched as she ran towards the old pond. She always went there when she wanted to be alone.   
  
As he stood in the space where the door should be he shivered. It was getting cold. The warm fire beckoned to him, and he gave in. He closed the door behind him and walked to his chair. Kylen would come back, and he would be able to breathe easily again.   
  
The dark night worried him. Something was coming, and he wasn't sure what. Fear crawled into his stomach as he waited patiently for his wife.   
  
_Why did you have to say those things to her? She obviously didn't deserve them. You should think before you speak!_   
  
Rafe sat in a tattered, overstuffed chair. The fire crackled softly in the fireplace. He closed his eyes...only for a moment...   
  
~~~   
  
The silent night air was abruptly shattered. Sobs shook through it, one after another. The young woman tried to stifle them but to no avail. They only seemed to get louder. Stumbling as she ran, she sobbed even harder.   
  
She ran to the old pond. It was always so peaceful. Nothing ever disturbed her there, not even her husband. Her beloved husband. Her cherished husband...but that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to be sarcastic about him. Every word he had spoken was true. Kylen sighed and sat back. How was she ever going to get back at him if all she thought about was how right he was?   
  
The brilliant night sky was slightly illuminated by a glowing yellow moon. The stars were...few and far between.But they were beautiful. Each one shone with an abnormal incandescence. Kylen shivered as a whisper of the wind told her that something was about to happen. Something big. Something important...   
  
The young woman's tears had been dried, and all she could think of was what HE had said. The horrible and mean things he said.   
  
_He told me that I was a stupid woman. I know I'm not stupid, so why should I listen to him? I've tried to do everything that he asked me to do, but I just can't stay inside all day long. I can't be locked up like a hen in a chicken coop. But the things he said were so true...what if I can't protect myself? And even after he called me a stupid woman I yelled at him. Did he deserve to be yelled at...when all he wants is to be able to protect me?_   
  
This one thought was worth dwelling upon. Maybe she had just overreacted. Yes, that was it. She had been hysterical. Quite unlike the perfect wife she was trying hard to be.   
  
Now there was another thought. Maybe she was trying just a little too hard. Hadn't he loved her for who she was? Not just because she would try to be the perfect wife?   
  
Well, she would have to go back and find out.   
  
She ran back up the hill towards the house. A stitch in her side tried to deter her, but she wouldn't give up. Her feet began to hurt, and her lungs were burning. It seemed as if the elements were against her. The wind suddenly began to blow into her. It smelled like smoke. She ran faster.   
  
The house was up in flames.   
  
People were scattered around the house, looking at it in awe. Kylen tried to run to it but a large, burly man stopped her.   
  
"Ma'am, you can't go in. You'll die."   
  
"Where is my husband? Strøm! Tell me he's not in there, please!" Kylen was getting frantic.   
  
_Please, don't be in there...please..._   
  
"I'm sorry, Kylen, I really am. He's gone." Strøm stood back and watched as she, slowly but surely, dissolved into hysterics. He felt bad for her, he truly did, but there was nothing he could do for her. Nothing at all.   
  
Kylen stumbled back and fell. Strøm had to be lying. He had to be. Rafe would never leave her alone like this. Never.   
  
She turned her head to the burning house and gasped.   
  
It was an amazing sight to behold. It would have been magnificent if it wasn't her house. The flaming house would have been breathtaking if it hadn't been her house. In fact, it was still breathtaking.   
  
By now she was sobbing, it didn't look like she was going to stop soon, either.   
  
_He is not dead, he is not dead, he is not dead._   
  
Kylen stood up and ran towards the house again, only to be caught by Strøm. "I told you he was dead. He's not coming back."   
  
Kylen's nostrils flared, and her fists beat against his chest as she denied it. "He can't be dead! He truly can't! Rafe would never leave me. Let me go look for him. I can find him. You can't but I can. I know I can!" The begging did nothing to make Strøm release her from his hold. He held onto her tighter.   
  
"He is dead. We can't find him and neither will you. He's dead. Simple as that." Strøm's voice stabbed her in the heart as the lies she told herself stopped.   
  
He was right. Rafe was dead. She had known it the first time he told her so. It all seemed so surreal. Everything about the night seemed like an illusion. And yet, reality still slapped her in the face at the end of the night.   
  
She had nothing left, not even a reassurance that he had truly loved her.   
  
~~~   
  
_From that day on my mother went into mourning for my father. It was not until much later in one of my many lifetime that I had known the exact events that had ended in my father's death. But there are too many reasons for my father's death. Too many reasons and too little time. It will suffice to say that Destiny had a hand in it and that it was partly my fault.   
  
I still do not know why I am partly to blame for my father's death. But then, no one is to know everything about themselves. Not even the most powerful of entities.   
  
But I hadn't meant it. I would think that it is rather obvious that I would not have had wanted my father to die. It was before I was born, anyway.   
  
But there you go...it would seem that Destiny had always had it in for me. I wonder if she always will. Time will tell.   
  
Father Time has all the secrets in the palm of his hand and he isn't telling. I will tell you this: he has more secrets than I could ever hold, more than I could ever wish to hold, more than I would ever want to hold._   
  
***   
  
**Author's Notes: **So how did you like it? At least you got to the end, yes? Well thanks for reading, and I hope you continue as well. Any comments, reviews, or flames, please send them to: ratty210@hotmail.com 


End file.
